Caitlin Shane
Caitlin Shane was a witch who is Atticus' deceased wife and his leading motivation to raise Silas. She was a member of the Shane Family. Background Caitlin was a witch who married Atticus Shane. They had a son named Sam but he died in a car accident. A grief stricken Caitlin tried to revive him by using expression, but it backfired and killed her. In 2009, Shane had arrived on the Island in search of the well which can let you see the dead. By spilling some of his blood Shane was able to see Caitlin, however it was actually Silas using his ability to create illusions. She then told him about Silas and that raising him would result in her and their son's revival. She then explained what he must do in order to free Silas and this is what led to all of his current actions and is his ultimate goal. Season Four In the episode Into the Wild, Shane reveals his wife and son's tragic ends as well as his brief reunion with her on the Island which is how he learned about Silas and what his motives are. Personality Atticus Shane describes Caitlin as a powerful witch, incredibly undisciplined and a loving mother. Since the death of her son, Sam, Caitlin became sad and lost part of the concept of reality, obsessed with bringing her son back. She tried to resurrect her son, even she used black magic and forbidden magic. In the end, Caitlin was killed by overuse of magic. During the visit of Shane on The Island, Silas creates an illusion of Caitlin to calm Shane after he fell into the well. In the well, Caitlin seems to be surrounded by an aura of evil, insane, and obsessed. She tries to convince Shane to sacrifice 3 groups (12 people each), to use the mystical power. Physical Appearance Caitlin is a beautiful woman, of medium height, with long dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name *Caitlin is an Irish form of Katherine. Appearances *''Into the Wild (Hallucination) *Down the Rabbit Hole ''(Hallucination) Trivia *She died trying to resurrect her son, Sam, using expression and losing control over it. *She is the motivation for everything Atticus Shane did. *She is the third Witch that was revealed to have used Expression Magic. *She is the first Hispanic witch in the series. *According to Shane, she was very powerful. *She only appeared as a hallucination to Atticus Shane created by Silas. Gallery S4ep13-4.png S4ep13-3.png s4ep13-9.png s4ep13-8.png Caitlin-tomb.png References *http://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=123662 See also Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Shane Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased